


Kiyotaka x Top! Reader

by dangan_horny



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Face-Fucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_horny/pseuds/dangan_horny
Summary: porn without plot man, just shameless, self indulgent smut.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Kiyotaka x Top! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> yep. justt what it sounds like.((minor thigh riding, degredation, minor praise, face fucking))

"F-" He seemed to cut himself off, stopping mid-grind. "Uh- Dang." He said, continuing to push his crotch into your thigh.

You leaned in close, making sure your breath ghosted over his ear. "Babe, we're fucking. You can swear." He shivered at the hot air and nodded.

Here you were, your- not quite boyfriend- fuck buddy? Who you also sometimes went on dates with?- Whatever. Here you were, with Ishimaru situated in your lap, grinding against your thigh like his life depended on it. He looked so fucking hot like this, disheveled, tears streaming down his face and clothes long forgotten. You watched as he continued, basking in the beauty of it all. Suddenly you got an idea.

A while back Kiyotaka had suggested trying out dirty talk, and you couldn't say you weren't eager to try it out.

"Look at you. Humping my goddamned thigh like a fucking animal." You shifted your thigh slightly as you spoke, and Kiyotaka let out a whine at the friction.

"Ngh- Please-"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, l-let me suck you off, please, I need something, anything!" He panted, his movements becoming sloppier.

"God, look at you. The Ultimate Moral Compass begging to suck my cock. You're pathetic." You reached up and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back roughly and kissing him hard before pulling back.

"Go on then."

"What?"

"Suck my dick." You gently guided his head to hover above your crotch, only your thin boxers separating Ishi's warm, hot mouth from your throbbing cock.

He let out a breath and you surpresed a shiver at the feeling before he began gently sucking you over the underwear. You let out what was practically a low growl, growing impatient, but let Taka be.

When your underwear were thoughrouhgly soaked with spit, Kiyotaka pulled them down, immediatly face to face with your substansial length. He let out a breath, simply gazing at your dick for a moment before just barely licking the tip, lapping up the bit of precum that had accumulated there.

He brought his hand to the shaft, grabbing ahold of the base before easing you into his mouth. You let out a low groan at the sensation, loving every second.

"You're so good baby. Feel so good."

You recognized a look of determination appear in the prefect's eyes at the praise as he began to move, bobbing up and down. The night had only just gotten started and already you could feel your mind going blank, just being filled with the words 'hot' and 'wet'.

Once again you roughly grabbed Taka's hair, this time shoving him down onto your dick. He let out a surprised noise, but soon became used to the intrusion as he began running his tounge all around your length.

Your hips couldn't help but buck at the sensation, and at that Kiyotaka gagged, but recovered quickly, getting back to work. Slowly, you began moving, thrusting up into his mouth as he sucked. You once again let out a groan, throwing your head back before looking down at the man in front of you. 

Fuck.

He was so focused. His large eyebrows that you absolutely adored were furrowed, his red eyes nearly crossing trying to see your cock as he was sucking it.

God, he's so fucking cute. Your hands were tangled in his hair, helping him keep still as you fucked his mouth.

He liked that, being fucked in the mouth. He wouldn't say it to anyone, he had practically exploded when he told you. The more you thought about it the more it made sense though. He was constantly so uptight and ridgid, always giving 100% to every little thing he did, it made sense in the bedroom he'd want a break, wanting someone else to do all the work.

You could feel yourself getting closer, your thrusts getting faster and rougher. You could tell Kiyotaka was trying not to gag as you slammed into his face.

"Baby- Oh, fuck- I'm-"

He cut you off, pulling off of your dick.

"Cum on my face."

Just those words brought you to the edge and soon Kiyotaka's pale face, flushed red from your activities, was covered in cum. That he then began licking off.

How fucking hot could he get?

As he worked you leaned in, licking up a small spot of the substance on his cheek before going in to kiss him, the taste of your own cum mingling in your mouths.

You both pulled back, panting.

"That was-" He started before you cut him off.

"That was fucking hot." His face burned at your words but after a moment he spoke.

"Yes, yes I suppose it was."

"Now we gotta take care of you." You reched out and grabbed ahold of the boy's dick, smiling as he let out an undignified squeak.


End file.
